Calculations
This is now objectively the best Neptunia wiki, because it is the only one that has this information. No, seriously, why the fuck was this so difficult to find. Hyperdimension Neptunia lmao nobody plays this piece of shit Hyperdimension Neptunia Mk II nobody plays this one either lol Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory/Re;Birth1/Re;Birth2/Re;Birth3/others probablyhttps://pastebin.com/SCQLiynh None of these numbers are rounded unless the description or formula explicitly says they are. Most formulas are rounded down at the end, anyways. Share Adjustment Share adjustment for CPUs/Candidates gives a tiny, tiny increase to a character's stats depending on how many shares that character's nation has. This only applies in battle, and doesn't show up on the stats screen. This applies to all stats except HP and SP. * When attacking, stats increase by 1% for every 5% of shares. * When being attacked, stats increase by 1% for every 3% of shares. * Nepgear's Leader Skill multiplies these buffs by 20%. This actually just has the effect of increasing all CPU stats by 20%, which is fucking broken. * This buff can bypass the 9999 stat cap. * DLC Plutia and Peashy still benefit from Planeptune shares in Re;Birth1. * This applies to bosses as well, so if you're struggling against a CPU, don't bother messing with shares because it's single percents lol. ** Oddly enough, when Yellow Heart is affiliated with Eden, she still benefits from Planeptune shares. Solo Adjustment If a character fights solo, they gain a 10% buff to STR, VIT, INT, and MEN. This stacks multiplicatively with other buffs, such as in-battle buffs and share buffs. Weaken/Toughen Enemies (Remake System) This mechanic changes enemies' STR, VIT, INT, and MEN by 15% rounded down in the corresponding direction. For example, an enemy with 999 strength normally would have 850 strength when weakened, and 1148 when strengthened. Accuracy Chance to hit = \lfloor \frac{Attacker LUK + Attacker TEC}{(Attacker LUK/2) + Defender AGI} \cdot 70 + Direction Adjustment \rfloor Direction Adjustment is 0 from the front, 15 from the side, and 25 from behind. There is no artificial cap to this, so both guaranteed misses and guaranteed hits are possible. For a multi-hit move, hitrate is rolled individually for every hit. Critical Hit Rate Crit Rate = \lfloor \frac{Attacker LUK}{4} + \frac{Attacker TEC}{5} - \frac{Defender LUK}{5} - \frac{Defender TEC}{5} \rfloor Just like Accuracy, there are no caps on this besides 0% and 100%, so you can outstat an enemy to the point that you're guaranteed to crit, or you could be outstatted to the point that it's impossible for you to crit. Hit Power Hit Power = \frac{Listed Power}{Number of Hits \cdot 100} Damage calculations are done per individual hit of a move. The extra hits on EXE Drives that ensue in boss battles count as a different attack and use a separate, hidden Power value and Number of Hits. Guard Break Depleting an enemy's guard bar inflicts the Guard Break status effect. This effect disappears if the enemy is hit while the guard bar isn't empty, or if the guard bar regenerates to full. Enemies will regenerate 20% of their guard bar per turn they spend guard broken. Damage Formula * GBA (Guard Break Adjustment) = 1.4 if the Guard Break status effect is active, else 1.0 * RA (Random Adjustment) = a random number between 0.9 (inclusive) and 0.92 (exclusive) * HCA (Hit Count Adjustment) = 1 + \frac{Current Combo Hit Count}{200} * CHA (Critical Hit Adjustment) = 1.5 if the attack crit, else 1.0 * DA (Directional Adjustment) = 1.0 from the front, 1.2 from the side, 1.4 from the back ** In Re;Birth3, this only applies on the enemies' turn. Damage = \lfloor \cdot Offensive Stat \cdot GBA) - (3 \cdot Defensive Stat) \cdot Hit Power \cdot RA \cdot HCA \cdot CHA \cdot DA \rfloor In most cases, damage is capped at 9999. If the damage cap is broken (some items, abilities, and moves allow you to do this), damage becomes capped at 999,999,999. Your attacks will never heal an enemy. Reference Category:Game Mechanics